Un retour sous la pluie
by Konan-kami
Summary: OS, GaaNaru, lemon.  Gaara, Kazekage, est hébergé à Konoha par son ami Naruto. Rien ne se passe, jusqu'à leur retour, qui ne sera pas de tout repos.


Naruto Uzumaki, hôte du démon renard à neuf queue c'était vu attribuer une mission de très haute importance. Il devait accompagner Gaara no Sabaku dans Konoha et l'héberger le temps qu'il resterait à Konoha.

Car oui, Gaara no Sabaku était à Konoha pour des discussions avec la Godaime Hokage. Et celle ci voulait qu'il soit à l'aise le temps de son séjour. Naruto lui servait d'hôte et accessoirement de guide.

Naruto venait de prendre connaissance de son tout nouveau rôle que déjà le Kazekage était là. Naruto, assez choqué, essayait de se montrer joyeux devant ses amis de Suna et de Konoha, tous réunis dans le bureau du Hokage.

Une heure passa et on les autorisa à partir. Naruto et Sakura soupirèrent de contentement en franchissant la porte du bureau. Gaara vit Naruto partir sans un regard. Il fut peiné par ce manque évident d'attention et s'en alla à son tour, après avoir salué Tsunade.

Il marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'en bas du bâtiment, et se décida à trouver un restaurant quand il vit deux perles azures. Naruto lui servit un sourire solaire, avant de l'attraper par le bras. Il l'entraîna chez Ichiraku et ils mangèrent ensemble.

Sakura vint se joindre à eux quelques minutes plus tard, et le blond, excité comme une puce, finit par casser un œuf. Il le regarda tristement, puis soupira. Combien en avait-il déjà casser? Il ne pouvait même plus compter. Gaara le regarda, interloqué, puis sourit moqueusement.

-Combien en as-tu cassé récemment, Naruto-kun?  
>-Ne te moques pas, Gaara... Je pensais que l'entrainement au senjutsu calmerai un peu ma maladresse...<br>-Dis plutôt que tu pensais pouvoir arrêter de faire l'asticot. Intervint Sakura.  
>-Si vous êtes tous contre moi, je ne vais pas pouvoir me défendre, dis Naruto amusé.<p>

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et finir leur repas dans le calme. Gaara demanda ensuite à visiter tout le village. Il croisa Temari, accompagnée de Shikamaru, ainsi que Kankuro qui regardait s'entraîner la petite TenTen.

Au bout d'une longue semaine, où Naruto faisait le guide chaque après-midi, Gaara du repartir, seul.

Naruto fut donc chargé de l'escorter jusqu'à Suna.

C'est à ce moment là que tout commence vraiment.

Naruto et Gaara bouclaient leurs bagages en vue d'un départ pour Suna imminent. Gaara discutait beaucoup avec Naruto.

-Je reviendrais bientôt, Naruto-kun  
>-Ce serait génial!<br>-Tu es épuisant... Comment tu fais pour avoir autant d'énergie?  
>-J'ai mangé chez Ichiraku.<br>-Encore !  
>-Mmmh. Dis Gaara, pourtant t'as l'air horrifié?<br>-Tu bouffes que des ramens, Naruto...  
>-Oui, et?<br>-Quand je reviens, je te promet que t'en mangera pas.  
>-Pourquoi?<br>-Parce que je veux pas manger que ça!  
>-mmmm...<p>

Gaara sourit en voyant la mine boudeuse de son ami. Il regarda ensuite l'installation qu'ils avaient adopté pour dormir. Gaara en avait mal au dos, rien que d'y penser.

-Naruto?  
>-Oui?<br>-Comment t'as réussi à dormir?  
>-En fermant les yeux...<br>-Mais non! Baka! Je veux dire, c'est vraiment pas confortable, les hamacs...  
>-Si, on est bien dedans, quand on a l'habitude. Jiraya et moi, on faisait toujours la sieste comme sa...<br>-Je crois que je pourrais définitivement pas.  
>-C'est pas donné a tout le monde, de pas bouger... Au fait, tu dors, maintenant?<br>-J'ai beaucoup de mal... Mais j'arrive à m'assoupir quelques minutes.  
>-Shukaku...<br>-Il m'a pas fait de cadeau... Mais, toi, Kyuubi, il t'ennuie pas comme sa?  
>-Non, il est plus sournois... Il attend toujours que je cède, et que je le descelle...<br>-Pas facile, hein?  
>-Non, mais j'ai des amis, alors sa va!<p>

Il lui sortit un sourire solaire, dont lui seul avait le secret, et Gaara lui sourit aussi, plus timidement, dans une petite bulle de bonheur.

Le Kazekage avait finit son sac et regardait Naruto faire le tour de son petit chez lui, vérifiant que rien n'était en danger, et qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il soupira, renoua son bandeau, et ils sortirent.

Ils marchaient en discutant depuis une demi-journée. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit village pour manger, et avaient repris leur route. Naruto regardait le ciel, assez soucieux, alors que Gaara était dans son monde, a rire tout seul des remarques qu'il faisait.

Une pluie fine finie par s'abattre sur nos héros. Le ciel noircissait encore et Naruto pressa un peu le pas. Il les avait conduit dans la forêt, et Gaara le suivit sans rien dire. Il commençait à être trempé, mais ne voulait pas déranger son ami blond, qui marchait avec vigueur.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, la pluie tomba beaucoup plus drue et le Kazekage voulut demander à Naruto de s'arrêter. Il était trempé et frigorifié. Mais le blond partit en courant avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche et grimpa dans un arbre.

Le roux le suivit, un peu a contre cœur. Il monta dans l'arbre et s'aperçut de l'abri caché dedans.

Le blond était déjà dedans, et lui souriait. Gaara entra donc dans cette toute petite maison, et ils commença à enlever ses vêtements, complètement trempés.

Naruto était torse nu, et se séchait la tête avec une serviette. Cet abri avait été le sien, durant leur voyage avec Jiraya. Il connaissait tout, savait tout, et surtout, savait que sa finirait par prendre l'eau. Il étouffa un juron en se rappelant les gouttes glacées qui lui tombait dessus par une nuit d'orage. Jiraya avait collé des serviettes sur tout le toit pour qu'il soit plus étanche.

Gaara, les yeux rivés sur le blond, le voyait plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il se saisit d'une serviette sans bruit et fit le même geste que Naruto. Une fois que ses cheveux ne ruisselèrent plus, il se décida à passer a l'attaque.

Il attrapa la serviette toujours sur la tête de Naruto, se mit derrière lui, et lui frotta énergiquement les cheveux en lui parlant. Le blond resta muet de stupeur.

-Tu sais, tu devrais peut être me répondre...finit par lancer Gaara

Naruto secoua la tête, et se retourna, fixant Gaara.

-Qu'est-ce que...?  
>-Je te demandais si on restait cette nuit...<br>-Mmmh... Oui, si la pluie ne s'arrête pas...  
>-Très bien.<p>

Il sourit à Naruto et lui jeta la serviette dessus. Naruto éclata de rire et regarda Gaara. Il était torse nu lui aussi, et commençait à enlever son pantalon, trempé.

Naruto attrapa les vêtements qui s'entassaient et les accrocha pour qu'il sèche.

-Tu sais, Gaara, c'est pas un abri étanche... On va forcément prendre l'eau dans un moment...  
>-Tu pensais à ça, tout à l'heure?<br>-Oui, et à Jiraya-sensei...  
>-Je vois...<p>

Naruto déplia les deux futons dans le placard et s'installa sur un. Il bailla et ferma les yeux.  
>Gaara s'installa à ces côtés, et essaya de dormir. Il tremblait de froid, et pensa un moment, réveillé Naruto, mais le regardant dormir profondément, il se résolu à avoir froid. Il poussa un long soupire, le genre de soupir qui vous fend l'âme.<p>

Naruto fut réveillé par un long soupir, et des bruits étranges. Avant de bouger, il analysa la situation. Ils étaient dans un abri, la pluie tombant toujours, et Gaara ne dormait pas. Il restait un bruit qu'il n'identifiait pas.

Il regarda dans la direction du roux et le fit frissonner, qui claquait des dents. Naruto se frappa le front et se leva doucement. Il se colla dans le dos de Gaara et soupira.

-T'aurais du me réveiller, baka...  
>-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu dormais.<br>-Je suis là pour te ramener entier à Suna.  
>-Que j'ai froid ne dit pas que je suis cassé, blessé, ou autre...<br>-Gaara... Tu veux que je te réchauffe?

Gaara, au ton rauque de Naruto, frissonna. Oui, il le voulait, plus que jamais, même. Il en avait rêver pendant la semaine passée chez lui. Il se retourna lentement, et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas, pensant tout autre chose. Mais il se laissa faire, et doucement, il prit part au baiser. Baiser qui s'intensifia de plus en plus. Le roux voulait sentir son blond conte lui, il voulait lui donner l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Il passa les mains sur le torse du jeune homme, puis caressa son dos. Il voulait que le blond le touche, qu'il le voit comme son amant, et non un ami.

Mais Naruto, lui, se retenait de repousser le roux. Il ne voulait pas le vexer, et encore moins le blesser. Il repensa alors aux paroles de son Sensei. "Si, quand tes lèvres touchent celles d'un autre, tu ressens un désir, de l'amour, ou une autre sentiment fort, suis-ton instinct". Le blond, encore jeune, avait pris une mine dégoûtée et lui avait répondu "Suivre son instinct? Même si c'est un homme?". L'ermite avait éclaté d'un rire franc et lui avait répondu "Les sentiments, jeune idiot, ne se contrôle pas". Naruto réfléchit alors à tout se qu'il ressentait. Un peu de peur, un peu de dégout, mais aussi, et surtout, un excès de passion. Il voulait Gaara. Malgré tout.

Il commença donc à passer la main dans les cheveux du roux, puis lui embrassa le cou, caressa son torse, et petit a petit, ses lèvres descendirent. Elles parcoururent alors tout son torse, sa langue retraçant ses muscles. Il enleva le caleçon du jeune homme, et le prit en main. Le roux avait les joues rougies et haletait. Naruto prit aussi quelques couleurs, puis, décidant de se laisser aller, le prit en bouche. Gaara le supplia d'arrêter, se que le blond fit, un peu surpris.

-Na...ru...to, prends...moi, s'il te...plait.  
>-Gaara?<p>

Le roux le fixa intensément, et le blond secoua vivement la tête.

-Non, c'est...non... je...

Il était maintenant rouge tomate, et s'imaginait des scènes obscènes. Il essaya en vain d'arrêter de penser.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend, moi? Je suis pas gay, pas...A ce point? Je sais même plus se que je dois faire... Je suis...perdu._

Gaara remarqua l'hésitation de son ami et en profita, il le coucha, et lui bloqua les bras. Il le déshabilla très lentement, alors que le blond essayait de se libérer. Il l'embrassa ensuite langoureusement, et lui prodigua les mêmes soins que Naruto un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci rendit très vite les armes, et se laissa faire.

Les lèvres de Gaara étaient douces sur sa peau, et il se perdait lentement dans cette chaleur qui bouillonnait au fond de son ventre. Ils continuèrent leurs caresses pendant un moment, puis Naruto présenta deux doigts à Gaara, qu'il lécha sensuellement. Le blond pénétra ensuite le roux, doucement, et scrutant son visage. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Quand le Kazekage fut presque prêt, Naruto fut des mouvements plus vifs, et toucha un point sensible, qui fit se cambrer Gaara en gémissant. Le blond continua un moment, avant de retirer ses doigts. Le roux soupira, fronçant les sourcils. Naruto se glissa entre ses jambes, et l'embrassa en le pénétrant. Gaara se crispa un peu, puis, quand il se sentit à l'aise, il commença à se déhancher. Le jeune homme fit alors des mouvements plus rapides, et ils se libérèrent en même temps.

Naruto se laissa tomber à côté de Gaara, qui avait les joues rougies. Le blond étouffa un rire, s'attirant un regard plus que surpris de la part de l'autre.

_ C'est rien, Gaara.  
>_ Hm...<br>_ Toujours froid?  
>_ Tu pensais à sa?<p>

L'autre rougit aussi, et ils éclatèrent de rire. Le roux embrassa le blond et se prépara. Il sortit, et rentra seul à Suna. Naruto soupira bruyamment avant de retourner à Konoha. Il serait toujours aussi distant, avec le temps?

Le blond reçu un ordre du Hokage, et hurla presque joie. Ainsi, Gaara revenait deux mois plus tard, et dormait chez lui? Le blond sourit et toucha ses lèvres. Peut être bien qu'il ne dormirait pas dans le hamac, cette fois-ci.


End file.
